


Be My Knight

by fukmylyf (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John admits that he is completely head-over-heels in love with Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first homestuck fic, and holy fuck am I freaking out. Um, comments are nice?

You suck in your breath and prepare yourself for what may be the most embarrassing moment of your life. You've been practicing for an hour, which is stupid and dumb because you're going to type it anyways.

Your fingers hit the keyboard.

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --**

EB: um... hi karkat.  
CG: WHAT.  
EB: something big. promise not to interrupt?  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT? I CAN'T FUCKING GUARENTEE ANYTHING.  
EB: karkat. please?  
CG: FINE.  
EB: thanks.  
EB: um...  
EB: be my knight.

Be my knight? That is not what you expected to read when John started pestering you. Normally, you'd expect something big to mean a movie night? Or a lengthy argument about why tootsie rolls are better than fruit gushers? But never in a million years were you expecting Egbert to do something like... What ever this is shaping up to be.

CG: ...  
EB: WOW that came out wrong.  
EB: what i mean is, you're a knight, right?  
EB: and i'm a heir...  
EB: and knights protect heirs and...  
EB: ugh, this was a stupid idea, scratch everything i just said!  
EB: i actually planned this out, look, just let me copy and paste the other thing  
EB: or forget i, and we can pretend this never happened  
CG: ...  
CG: FUCK, EGBERT, THAT'S THE CUTEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID.  
EB: i am not cute! i'm manly as hell.  
CG: THAT'S A LIE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT.  
EB: fuck off.  
CG: (:B

Did Karkat just reply to you in a positive way? Holy crap. You were expecting him to completely flip his shit about you liking him and stuff, but if he likes you back, that's also okay. In fact, that's better than okay. 

CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE "NOT A HOMOSEXUAL"  
EB: same. but things changed, i guess? i'm not sure. i'm still really confused.  
CG: ABOUT WHAT? LIKING SOMEONE OF THE SAME GENDER IS TOTALLY OKAY. LOOK AT KANAYA AND ROSE! THEY COULDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT ANYONE SAID ABOUT THEIR LESBIANISM. BESIDES, HUMANS ARE DUMB.  
EB: we are not dumb! and where did you learn the word lesbianism from? i thought you were completely against studying human culture.  
CG: I AM. I JUST GOT BORED.  
EB: ...  
CG: SO WHAT NOW?  
EB: what do you mean, what now?  
CG: I MEAN, WHAT DO WE DO NOW? YOU DID JUST KIND OF ASK ME OUT.  
EB: oh yeah. um... movie night?  
CG: SOUNDS GOOD. I'LL BRING THE BLANKETS AND CANDIES...  
EB: if i bring the movies, got it.  
CG: SEE YOU, ASSWIPE  
EB: bye fuckass.

None of you type anything for a while, but your fingers hover over the same symbols on your keyboards.

EB: <3  
CG: <3  
EB: i love you.  
CG: LOVE YOU TOO. NOW GO GET YOUR MOVIES.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

Holy fuck, you got a movie date.


	2. Chapter 2

Crabdad is screaming at you from downstairs. You ignore him for a while, staring at your computer screen slightly dumb-struck. John asked you out. John fucking EGBERT. The adorable buck-toothed boy you'd liked for nearly _3_ years. 

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Crabdad rattled the door to your respiteblock. 

"SHUT UP!" you call, to no affect.  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
"No, I am not dying, but if you keep screeching like that I might!"  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
"I'm not letting you in because I don't want to. It's called PERSONAL SPACE."  
"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

You slam open the door. 

"WHAT?"

Crabdad lovingly strokes your hair. 

"Screeeeee?"

You close the door. God, your lusus is annoying.

Right, movie night. You crawl under your bed, searching for the blankets you'd stashed down there. Crabdad has resumed screeching and clawing at your door. You find a faded blue one with little ghosts, that John forgot last time he was here. Digging a little deeper, you manage to uncover an empty packet of chips, a half eaten tootsie roll, 5 pieces of red chalk (goddamnit Terezi), a jar of honey, a stuffed crab doll (which you slide into your sylladex) and, finally, an old red and black blanket. You stuff them into your backpack, along with a bit of cash, before escaping through your window. Like a cat, you land on your feet. Unlike a cat, you start cussing and rubbing your sore ankles, because, fuck, jumping from a second floor is not something you get used to. 

You limp towards your bike and make your way speedily to John's house, stopping only to buy chips, popcorn, tootsie rolls, fruit gushers and cola. Your arrival is anything but grand, as you end up tripping over your bike, which crashed into the tree outside the house, landing on your face and managing to swallow nearly a mouthful of dirt. 

~

"DING DONG"

Your dad raises his eyebrows at you. You go for the door at the same time but he beats you there. 

"Hello, Karkat."  
"Uh, hi Mr. Egbert."  
"Hi Karkat!"

You squeeze past your dad and grab Karkat's arm, yanking him inside. He's sputtering, and keeps wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

"Did you swallow something bad?"  
"Only a mouthful of dirt," he says collapsing on the couch  
"How did you-" 

Karkat gives you a look, still wiping his tongue on his sleeve. You grin and plop down onto the couch next to him.

"How do you manage to land on your face every time?"  
"Shut up."

He looks like he's going to throttle you. Instead, he pulls out your old blanket from his backpack. 

"I still don't get why _I_ have to bring the blankets. You _live_ here," he comments, pulling a seond blanket out before piling the snacks on your lap. You sweep them onto the couch, all except the popcorn which you take into the kitchen. 

"You boys can take care of yourselves, right?" your dad asks. Karkat nods, and you yell a yes from the kitchen, where the popcorn is slowly turning in the microwave. 

"Good. I'm going out, don't forget to lock the door and lights out at 10. Bye," and with that he's out the door, his jacket a flurry behind him as he pulls his hat on. The door closes behind him and Karkat gets up to lock it before flopping on the couch again.

"Can we watch the movie and wait for the popcorn to pop later?" he asks lazily.  
"No."  
"John..."  
"No."  
"Please, it takes foreeeeever to po-"

The popcorn starts popping, right on cue. You can't help but laugh. Karkat flips a finger over the couch.

You fill a bowl, add extra sugar, drop the bowl on Karkat's lap, put the disk in and sit on his legs. He yelps and tries to pull his legs out from under you, nearly tipping the popcorn over. You grab the popcorn before it falls and get up, allowing the troll to pull his legs towards him, and disappear nearly entirely under his blanket with nothing but a packet of tootsie rolls and... a stuffed toy? You want to ask him what is up with that, but the movie starts. Karkat leans against you, making himself comfortable, and you tentatively drape your arm around his shoulder. His face flushes but he doesn't seem to care, his eyes firmly glued on the tv. Relationships aren't nearly as complicated as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter after a super long wait, so I'm really sorry guys, but I'll get more stuff done soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

You crack open your eyes, slowly, letting them adjust to the light. The menu screen for the Little Mermaid is still on, so you guess your dad didn’t come home. Or he couldn’t be bothered to turn off the TV. You’re pretty sure it’s daytime anyways, because there is a heavy amount of sunlight coming in, and it is _hurting your eyes, damn it!_

Karkat stirs next to you. You glance down at him. Holy shit, he’s adorable, even if he _is_ drooling all over your shirt. He huffs and tries to bury himself further into your shirt. You let a “d’aww” out, entirely by accident (he’s even angry in his _sleep!_ ). Screw your manliness, when something this adorable pops up, what are you supposed to do? That’s just, _the_ cutest thing you’ve ever seen EVER!!!!

You shut off the Jade like voice in your head, and manage to pull on what you like to call a cool and collected façade, but what all your friends will remind you is simply your slightly less stupid dorky self.

Karkat’s eyes start to open, the barest hint of yellow sclera. And then they snap shut again.

“ _Fuck_ , why is it so _bright_?” he groans, shifting positions so he’s sitting on your lap and his face is shielded against the light by your neck. You giggle, partially because his breath is tickling you, and also because you don’t quite know what else to do. You decide to plant your arms around him.

“Mornin’ sleepy,” you whisper, letting your lips ghost his ear. You see the blush on his ear and feel the heat against your face.

“Fuck off, Egbert.”

“Hehe, no. I’m hungry, get off me.”

“No, I’m tired and I don’t want to move.”

You poke him in the ribs. “But Karkaaaat. Come ooooooooooon.”

“No.”

“Pleaaaaaaase~”

“Fuck no.”

“Aw, poop, why no-“

You don’t manage to finish your sentence, because Karkat is sitting up in your lap, his face millimeters away from yours. Your collar is bunched up in his fists and he’s glaring really hard at you. In a way, it’s kind of seductive and _really really hot_.

“John Egbert, if you even try to move I will gut you and decorate the living room with your entrails.”

In response to that, you giggle. Karkat huffs and rolls his eyes, planting a quick but chaste kiss on your cheek.

You pout.

“Karkat! That doesn’t even count as a kiss!”

His face goes a really bright shade of red you didn’t even think possible.

“J-John, I mean, we- I just- Uh…”

Karkat is staring at you with wide eyes, completely stupefied.

“Bluh, Mr Romance Master, we have practically been dating for 5 months! Ever since we started watching movies together!”

“What. But-“

“Yeah, I didn’t know either, but apparently everyone was placing bets and Dave won.”

“I am going to fucking kill him.”

“Karkat. Everyone else thought it would take a week after the first time I slept over at your place.”

He blinks, digesting the information.

“Fuck,” he mumbles.

You giggle, again. He looks at you, the expression on his face more sheepish than anything now.

“So, uh, I guess you wanna, um…”

You take his face in your hands.

“Karkat Vantas, I am going to kiss you.”

He flushes, but still puts a hand to his forehead in a fake swoon. “Oh, Mr Egbert, oh, take me now,” he deadpans. You grin and kiss him.

~

Ow, fuck. Egbert definitely needs a lesson in kissing, because you’re pretty fucking sure it’s supposed to be your _lips_ that smash together, not your fucking noses! You rub your injured member and glare at him.

“Heh, sorry?”

You roll your eyes. “Whatever. Let me try.”

You slip your hands behind John’s neck, and bonk your forehead against his.

“Uh, Karkat, unless that’s like, a troll kiss or whatever, I mean, I think it’s our-“ You place a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, nooklick.”

You drop the hand and move forward, tilting your head like you see in the movie. Your eyes snap shut

There, voila, you are a make-out master. You move your lips lightly against John’s and his hands quickly come back to life, gripping you and pulling you closer. Yours do the same, playing with the hair on his nape. He still tries to lead the kiss in some way, though, swiping his tongue against your lip. You laugh, pulling away for breath.

“God, Egbert, you _suck_ at kissing.”

“How would you know?! It’s not like either of us has actually kissed someone be _fore_.”

“Well, yeah, but at least I didn’t try to break your nose or anything.”

He sticks his tongue out at you and glares. You lean forward and whisper, in what you hope is a seductive voice “, don’t leave that hanging out for too long, someone might bite it.”

“Ew, gross!” John pushes you off him, and you fall to the floor in a pile of blankets and giggles. You see his bright red face and start laughing harder.

“You shouldn’t leave yourself so tangled like that, someone might take advantage of it.”

You hear what he says only slightly too late and by then his hands are at your side, under your arms, on your knees, brushing, poking, attacking everywhere to make you squeal and giggle.

“John! No, stop, oh my god, stop!” you wheeze out in between loud giggles and breathy laughs. John does stop, holding your stuffed crab above his head in victory. Well, fuck.

“Ha _ha!_ I knew you slept with a stuffed toy!”

“It’s not like you don’t!” you huff, annoyed. You swipe your arm at it, but John stands up. Argh, _fuck_ , why did you think it would be a good idea to take Crabdad with you. (You still can’t believe you called it Crabdad, holy shit. You were the stereotypical 5-sweep-old troll. It was you.)

John giggles, but hands you back your crab when you stand up.

“So, Karkat, breakfast?”

“God, I thought you kids would never stop,” you hear a voice say from the kitchen. Both of you flush and stumble to the kitchen, an awkward meter between you.

“Uh, it wasn’t, we didn’t, like…” you start to mumble, staring at your feet.

“Yeah, I mean, we were just, uh, um…” John tries to say, standing next to you.

“I know, you kissed. I managed to snap a few pictures.”

“What?!” you yelp, snapping up to look at Mr Egbert, your face turning an even brighter shade of crimson. John sees your expression and starts to laugh. You give him a long sidelong glare, pouting. John takes your hand and guides you to your seat.

“That’s it, boys! See, how hard can it be? Relationships are easy,” Mr Egbert says, sounding chipper even though it’s, what… You glance at the clock. Ugh, it’s only 8, what even. This is a weekend, you meant to sleep until 12.

Mr Egbert ruffles John’s hair. “I’m very proud of you, son.”

You can’t help but smile at both their fond expressions. Most human parents, at least as far as you know, would completely flip out if they found their son kissing some alien boy. Mr Egbert is incredibly cool for that reason, and also because he gets along with your lusus surprisingly well. You didn’t even know it was _possible_ to get along with Crabdad!

Whatever. Currently you are focused on the warm plate of pancakes in front of you. The rest of your thoughts can wait, you have maple syrup to pour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE THIS WEEK!! AHAHA CONSIDER THIS MY 612 CONTRIBUTION, ALONG WITH THIS : http://i-love-zombies99.deviantart.com/art/612-460294923 (THIS IS COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT, BUT HEY, JADEKAT'S FUN TO DRAW)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and after much waiting and procrastinating, i present, the final chapter (unless, of course, you want more)

John offers to take you home after lunch and a movie or something. You agree, because you do want to spend more time with him. The two of you go upstairs and look for clothes to wear. 

Shit, you forgot to pack a t-shirt. 

Uh.

“Egbert, I need a shirt.”

“Again? It’s like you always forget your clothes when you come to my place!” 

“Shut up and give me a goddamn t-shirt, bulgemunch,” you grumble. He grins at you. 

“Ok, what the hell do you want.”

“Come here,” he says, still grinning. You sigh and walk over. He pulls you into his arms and nuzzles at your neck. You shove at him half-heartedly. 

“John, I want clothes, get off me,” you mumble, burying your blushing face in his neck. 

“Nope,” he replies, kissing at your jaw. 

“ _John_ ,” you protest, even as you grab onto his shoulders, fisting your hands into his shirt. He’s the one pulling back now, only to catch your lips again. You try to protest against his lips, but he ignores you, pulling you onto your toes, before just plain lifting you up, still kissing you. You cling to his shirt, laughing breathlessly into his mouth as he pushes you onto his bed. You pull back to breathe. 

“John. Fucking. Egbert. What the hell do you even plan on doing?”

He hums and shrugs. “Dunno, what do you wanna do?”

“ _Change_ ,” you tell him, trying to sound exasperated. 

“Nah, that’s boring.”

“Fuck _you.”_

“Would you mind if I re _versed_ that statement?”

“John! Oh my fucking _god_ , get off me you pervert!”

Instead of getting off you, though, he just scooches lower, raising your t-shirt…

…aaaand blows a raspberry against your stomach. 

“ _John,”_ you manage to gasp out between squeals and giggles. 

“Yeah?” he replies, grinning at you from his position hunched over you. If it wasn’t for the fact your stomach was wet from his raspberries, you’d probably find that look completely seductive. Even though John is probably the last person you’d ever use ‘seductive’ to describe. 

You grab his hair and pull him onto you and against your lips, and he get’s back to making out with you without complaint. You hear some sort of commotion on the stairs, but to hell with Mr Egbert, you’re comfortable and happy and will not be deterred by any ninja photographs John’s dad might take. 

The door opens and John pulls off of you reluctantly. 

“Daaaaaaaaaad. Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?” he whines. Mr Egbert just chuckles. 

“Sorry kids, but I’m having some people from work over and I don’t think you two want to be around for that.”

“People from work? Don’t you mean Ms Lalonde?” John asks, skeptically. You raise your eyebrows very, very slightly. 

“Possibly,” Ninja-Dad replies, shutting the door behind him. 

John makes a grossed out face, kisses you one more time before getting up to change again. You decide to follow suit and pull off your t-shirt. Then you realize you still don’t have a spare shirt to change into. 

“Johhhhhnnnnnnnnn,” you say, giving him the best impression of Jade’s puppy dog eyes you can manage.

“Bluh, fine, here’s a shirt,” he deadpans, chucking a Ghostbusters shirt at your head. You pull it off and examine the size. Fuck, this is _massive_.

“John, this is way to big,” you tell him, holding it up to your chest. 

“So?”

“ _So?_ John, I can’t wear this out! It’ll slip off my fucking shoulders!”

“I repeat. So? You’re hot, you could totally pull it off.”

You glare at him long and hard, your cheeks reddening in a combination of anger and embarrassment. Then you just storm over and give him a noogie with his own t-shirt. 

“ _Owwwww,_ Kar _kaaaat_.”

“Shut the fuck up and give me a shirt that’ll fit.”

“Nope,” he replies, rubbing his head sorely. It takes you zero time to figure out that he’s not changing his mind. 

“You fucking nookwhiff,” you mutter, pulling the shirt over your head. You fish out the pants you wore yesterday and pull them on. Fucking hell, you look like a girl in your skinny jeans and John’s massive shirt. You huff in annoyance and John grins. 

“See? You look great!”

“I am going to _mur_ der you, Egbert.”

John just smiles and wraps his arms around you from behind, pressing an apologetic kiss to your jaw. You sigh and just relax against him. Stupid adorable asshole. You can’t be pissed off at him for too long at all. This has to fucking change, but for now, you’ll let it slide.

~

You weren’t lying when you said Karkat looked hot as hell, and wow, you don’t want to stop kissing him because he _is_ really hot, and you really think you’re Karkat-sexual. You’ve never ever liked someone the way you like him, and you’re pretty sure it’s love you’re feeling. 

“Hey Karkat,” you mutter, still kissing at his jaw. 

“Yeah?” he replies, shifting against you slightly.

“I love you,” you whisper, biting the arch of his ear.

He chokes a little and tenses, before turning around to face you. He grabs your head and pulls you down to him, staring into your eyes. 

“Um, what are you doing?” you ask. You knew he was paranoid, but wow, this is extreme. You’re a bit hurt that he doesn’t believe you, but this is Karkat and he’ll always be like that. You’ll get used to it.

Ok, wow, when did he start kissing you again. You kiss back and then decide to get back at him for not believing you by grabbing his leg and dipping him.

He yelps and locks his fingers behind your neck, pulling away from the kiss. You keep him tilted back, though, because he looks really fucking hot, wow. 

“I love you too, bulgemunch,” he mutters, glancing away. So cute. You have the cutest boyfriend. 

“We should probably leave,” you tell him, putting him back on his feet. He nods and turns away to shove his things back in his bag. Personally, you think it’s hilarious how neat he keeps his room, his books and his movies, but the minute he’s left his house, he’s so messy.

He’s done in practically no time, though, so that’s a plus. 

You grab his free hand as he lobs his bag over his shoulder and pull him down the stairs. He’s still trying to mash his feet into his shoes. Oops.

“Why are we fucking rushing?” he hisses, pulling you to a stop so he can pull his shoes on properly. 

“Because Rose’s mom is coming over, and it’s going to be so _awkward.”_

“Why?”

You give him a very pointed look and he mouth drops into a perfect little “oh.” 

“Yeah,” you reply. He shifts his bag.

“Let’s go,” he says.

You nod and take his hand again. You open the door, and oh shit, she’s already here. She closes the door behind her and grins at you.

“Hi John! Hey Karkat!” she says, smiling. She walks over and gives you both a quick hug. She whispers something into Karkat’s ear that you can’t hear, and he blushes really hard. 

Yeah, Ms Lalonde is pretty cool, but it’s still _awkward_. She’s dating your _Dad._ You could become Rose’s _brother_. Which would mean Dave would be your half-cousin of sorts, and that would mean that Jade would also become their cousins, and then it would be so awkward… but hey, maybe you could meet more often. Because you’re family. Woah, now you’re more ok with it.

“Dad’s in the kitchen,” you tell her, waving a quick goodbye before dragging Karkat off. He splutters and stumbles behind you. 

“Holy shit, I’m not _walking_ anywhere with you,” he yelps as you drag him past where his bike is still haphazardly chucked on your lawn. 

“Ugh, _fiiiine_ , grab your bike,” you grumble. He huffs and pulls his bike up, glaring at you. You pull your own bike up from where it was leaning against the tree. 

“Soooo, I’m gonna guess you want to go home first, right?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” he quips, mounting his bike. That shirt is really fucking big on him. Wow. You mount your own bike and he takes off, racing ahead. 

“Karkat! Wait up!” you yell, pedaling hopelessly behind him. His (your) shirt is flapping loosely around his tiny frame and he looks adorable as all hell. Plus you can see his butt from this angle, and that’s always a plus. 

He drops his stuff off and after an affectionate pat on the head and loud screech from Crabdad, the two of you are off again. You go to the park near his place instead of the mall. Better food, even if it _is_ just cheap hotdogs. The two of you eat quickly, though, and then you take his hand and pull him along behind you. He grins and laughs at you, and your smile only grows, because you made Karkat Vantas laugh. 

You stop and let him run into you and the two of you roll a little before coming to a stop, him lying on top of you, still giggling. 

“You have a really pretty smile,” you state. Karkat snorts and buries his face in your shoulder and you just pat his head, kissing one of his tiny orange nubs. 

“You’re also really, really _hot_ ,” you say. He groans and buries his face further in your neck.

“And you are a stupidly gorgeous idiot,” he mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to your jaw.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot,” you tell him. He raises his head and glares at you. 

“Motherfuck, that was corny Egbert,” he growls. 

“I thought you liked corny,” you reply, smiling.

“Bleh.” He gets up and dusts his knees off, huffing angrily. 

“I mean, us rolling downhill together was totally clichéd, come on.”

“So?”

“You totally enjoyed it.”

He blushes and shoves his hands in his pockets. Then he grabs one of the sleeves of his (your) shirt and pulls it up to cover his shoulder. The shirt falls forward and exposes his collarbones. 

“You’re hot,” you repeat, getting up.

“So you keep saying. However, I seriously believe that either your vision or your brain is completely, entirely fucked up, beca-“ 

You don’t let him finish that statement, because you prefer kissing him to listening to him rant. Not that you ever properly listened. More often than not you just watched his lips move, wondering how’d they’d feel against yours.

Well, now you know. And it’s a hell of a lot better than you could’ve ever imagined. 


End file.
